opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Amaru
I will make this battle in comments even if I will fight against myself:)) *Marimo clashes with Amaru *Marimo jumps back Marimo:You are the captain of the Long Arm Pirates right? Amaru:Yeah..at least I was....cause I dont know if they will accept me anymore. Marimo:*smiles*How strong are you? Amaru:*smiles*Believe me I am very strong. Marimo:Well that remains to be seen. *Marimo summons the Demon's Cursed Blade Amaru:What a shame.....you power is in the sword..... Marimo:The sword is useless without a good master. *Marimo looks at his sword Marimo:*sad face*I will not try to explain you what I have gone through with this sword. *Amaru suddenly appears near Marimo and tries to punch him *Marimo dodges in the last second and kicks Amaru back Amaru:I may put you the same question you put me.How strong are you? Marimo:*smiles*I am weak.......Burning Hell:Fire Prison!!(Marimo creates a sphere of Hell fire that surounds his opponent) *Amaru is surounded in a sphere of Hell fire Amaru:This is bad! Marimo:Feel Hell:Sadness!!(When Marimo becomes sad he can choose from being a human or a ghost) *Marimo dashes at Amaru *Marimo simply passes the sphere using his sadness feeling Amaru:What the.... *Marimo tries to cut Amaru but he dodges *Marimo touches Amaru with the top of his blade Marimo:*smiles*Burst Hell:Blast Wave!!(Marimo releases a huge explosion) *Marimo releases a huge explosion from his sword that destroys the sphere *Marimo jumps back with no injuries since he transformed his body into a ghost when he did the explosion *Amaru emerges from the smoke left by the explosion with his body slightly burned Marimo:You had a little taste of my power?How is it? Amaru:*grins*Sweet. *Marimo dashes at Amaru *Marimo starts cutting in all directions trying to cut Amaru *Amaru closes his eyes and swiftly moves his hands in the direction of the sword *All attacks of the sword's attacks are repelled *Amaru puts his right palm on Marimo's stomach *Suddenly Marimo is blown away into a rock with incredible force *Marimo hardly gets up *Blood is seen dripping from Marimo's mouth Marimo:*serious face*What you did? *Amaru dashes at him *Amaru prepares to hit Marimo with both of his palms *Marimo makes a wall of Hell fire to protect himself *Amaru stops before reaching the wall Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Wind Blast!! *Amaru releases 2 wind blasts,one from each palm that hits Marimo directly *Marimo jumps high in the air Marimo:Burning Hell:Fire Wave!!(Marimo's signature move,releases a big wave of Hell fire) *Marimo releases a wave of Hell fire at Amaru *Amaru releases a wind blast from his right hand that creates a hole in the wave *Amaru jumps in the hole and fastly advances to Marimo Marimo:*surprised*he....FLYING?! *Amaru reaches Marimo and puts both his palms on Marimo's stomach *Marimo tries to slash him but is send on the ground with incredible speed *Marimo gets up fastly and jumps after Amaru *Amaru releases a wind blast in the air that takes him out of Marimo's way *Amaru goes near water and puts his hand in the water Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Great Shark!! *The water forms a huge shark that charges at Marimo *Marimo releases a huge wave of Hell fire from his sword that blocks the shark and evaporates it Marimo:*dead serious face*That seemed like......Fishman Karate? *Amaru suddenly appears near Marimo and punches him on the stomach *Amaru jumps back Amaru:*pissed off*MY STYLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!!! Marimo:*coughing blood*I see....but still why it pissed you off so hard when I remind you of it? Amaru:Beucase Long Arm Karate is the rival style of karate of Fishman Karate.But actually it doesnt have anything with it.Let me explain it to you.For Long Arm Karate the user have to use non-living things.......soul. Marimo:*surprised*The soul of non-living things? Amaru:Thats right.Beucause usually when people are creating something they put a part of their soul in it.The Mother Nature put a really big part of her soul into this nature.Thats why I am able to control the wind and the water.This 2 are my most powerfull.The 1st is wind the 2nd is water. Marimo:You said that people usually put a part of their soul. Amaru:Yeah.....let me show you. *Amaru puts his palm on the ground but nothing happens Amaru:See?The people who made this were hating their job.Thats why they didnt put any part of their soul in it.Let me give you a certain example *Amaru rips a small part of his cloth Amaru:My wife did this cloth. *Amaru places his palm on the small part of cloth *Amaru sends the part of cloth like a bullet to Marimo *Marimo gets a small cut on his cheek Amaru:See?I used it as a blade in combination with my wind. Marimo:*smiles*I fought with a user of Fishman Karate....now a user of Long Arm Karate......what will be next? *Amaru takes a sumo stance *Amaru starts moving his palms very fast and start releasing a lot of wind blasts Marimo:this wind blasts I'm not able to see them. *The wind blasts approach to Marimo *Marimo closes his eyes Marimo:only chance.... *Marimo opens his eyes Marimo:Haki! *Marimo starts dodging easly the wind blasts *Amaru appears above him *Amaru releases a wind blast with both his hands *Marimo sees him and jumps back *Amaru jumps near the water Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Water Spear!! *Amaru creates a spear of water that comes towards Marimo *Marimo simply cuts the water spear in half *A wind blast comes from the middle of the spear and hits Marimo directly in his stomach *Marimo loses his balance *Amaru appears near him and tries to release a huge wind blast at him with both his hands *Marimo hardly steps on the ground,and breaks it *Marimo regains his balance a little and tries to slash Amaru *Amaru releases the wind blast in the air to avoid Marimo *Amaru still gets a small cut on his chest Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Lightning Blade!!(Marimo releases a lighting from his sword,the lighting acting like a blade) *Marimo releases a lighting from his sword that stabs Amaru in his stomach *Amaru fastly jumps back *Marimo releases an explosion from the top of the lighting sword *Amaru avoids the explosion by jumping back a long distance Marimo:Time for something bigger. *Marimo points his sword to the sky Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Cloud Gathering!!(Marimo makes the clouds gather into a single place) *The clouds gather above Amaru *Marimo points his sword at Amaru Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Lighting Rain!!(Marimo releases a lot of lightnings in a single place) *A lot of lightings start falling on the place where Amaru was Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Rain Stopper!! *Amaru start to moves his long hands around him very fast *The lightings fall on Amaru Marimo:*smiles*I'm sure that wasnt enough.White Thunder Hell:World Destroying Lightning!!(Marimo releases a huge lightning) *Marimo releases a huge lighting on the place where Amaru was and destroys a big portion of Marineford *A large smoke screen is created *The smoke clears and Marimo sees Amaru on his knees panting hard but with no visible injuries Amaru:*pant*Damn....*pant*your lightnings were really hard to repel. Marimo:*smiles*You've seen nothing yet. *Amaru prepares to release another wind blast *Marimo fastly dashes at him *Amaru release the wind blast and hits Marimo *That Marimo dissapears *Marimo appears near Amaru Marimo:Nightmare Hell:Fatal Clone!!(Marimo uses an illusion of himself,then slashes the opponent which was distracted but the illusion) *Marimo stabs Amaru in his chest Marimo:Sorry......but I couldnt let this longer. *Amaru puts his palm on Marimo's stomach and releases a wind blast that throws Marimo a long distance *Marimo gets up with some efford Marimo:How is this possible?I though I hit your chest. *Amaru puts his hand in his cloth and gets out,from a pocked from his chest a small statue of Buddha *The statue's chest was stabbed by Marimo's sword Amaru:*sad face*Buddha....you protected my life.......You always did and so you did now. *Amaru starts crying Amaru:But you still couldnt protect them as well! Marimo:What are you talking about? Amaru:Marimo.....I will show the strongest punch in the world and I will tell you the story behind it. Marimo:I'm listening. Amaru:It all happened 20 years ago..... -FLASHBACK- *Amaru is working in a garden near a house and watches 2 kids fighting *The 2 kids are his sons,Uryu and Onori *Amaru's wife,Tsubaki comes to them *Tsubaki slaps both of them Tsubaki:What have I told you about fighting? *The kids start to cry Tsubaki:Why you just stayed and look Amaru? Amaru:*scratching his head*Well you see.....if their dad is not a good fighter at least let them be. Tsubaki:I wont let them fight cause fighter are bad people. *The scene changes back to the fight Amaru:*smiles*We were a really happy family. *The scene changes back to the flashback Narrator(Amaru):We were praying to this small statue of Buddha every day.When we had problems we always came and talked to the statue and ask Buddha to help us,to solve our problems.But.........................a certain day came. *2 swordsmans enters in Amaru's house Swordsman 1:*grins*Hey! Uryu:*angry face*Hey you!!Who let you inside? Swordsman 2:This kid really wanna die doesnt he? *Tsubaki comes and picks her child Tsubaki:Uryu let your father talk with this guys. Amaru:What is the problem? Swordsman 1:You know....the place where your house is build.It's our master's.You have to pay for it or to move to another location. Amaru:What?Thats not true this is the house my grandfather left me.There is no way this can be your house. Swordsman 2:This is the only thing we had to tell you..... Amaru:I dont even have money at all...... *The swords turned their back to Amaru and walked away Narrator(Amaru):After 2 days I went fishing.I came back home late at night and........ *The scene changes back to the fight Amaru:My heart hurts when I think of this moment...... *The scene changes back to the flashback Narrator(Amaru):I dropped my fishing pole and run at my house which.......................was burning.I yelled after Tsubaki and the kids.When I approached to the house I was suddenly hit in the head with the back of a sword and I fell on the ground.I tried to get up but I wasnt able to.I was only able to say:Buddha......I cant protect this children......please protect them for me.The next day I woke up and........I found the bodies of my dead wife and childen....completly burned.I also found the statue of Buddha which I always have with me.I began training for 2 years *After 2 years at a house *An old man is talking with the 2 swordsmans Old man:So they didnt paid ah? Swordsman 1:No.... Old man:You know what you have to do.... *Suddenly their door breaks *Amaru gets inside their house Old man:How the hell did you get inside?I have guards! *The old man sees his guards all dead outside the house Old man:*shocked*But I didnt hear anything! Amaru:My technique is a one hit killing one. *Amaru dashes at the 2 swordsmans and punches them in the face,breaking their necks with his force *Amaru goes near the old man and picks him by his head and lifts him in the air Old man:*trembles*Please...please....spare my life I promise I wont ever do this kind of things! *Amaru lets the old man on the ground *The old man bows to Amaru Old man:Thank you....thank you...thank you. *Amaru puts his palms together Amaru:Rest in peace! Old man:Wha.... *Amaru picks the old man by his had and smash his head *The scene changes back to the fight Amaru:This is how it happened......then I became a pirate and became stronger and stronger. Marimo:I see..... Amaru:I will show you the power of my technique.Long Arm Karate:Futae no Kiwami.My signature technique......The Monk Amaru!! I will show you a true punch.First punch the rock near you. Marimo:Why? Amaru:Just do it please. *Marimo empowers his hand with his DF then punches a rock near him and breaks it Amaru:*smiles*Now let me show you how to punch. *Amaru dissapears and appears above Marimo *Amaru tries to punch Marimo on his head but Marimo jumps back and dodges *Amaru punches the ground,which turns to dust and creates a huge crater Marimo:*shocked*his punch was so hard........I cant move my feets from the shockwave. *Amaru punches Marimo direcly in the stomach with his left hand Amaru:Rest in peace. *Marimo grabs Amaru's hand Marimo:*smiles*Already praying? Amaru:*shocked*How....... *Marimo kicks Amaru back Amaru:*dead serious face*My technique should be a one hit killing one.....your vital organs should be dust right now. Marimo:*smiles*My back and my stomach hurt..... Amaru:Your....back? Marimo:*grins*Yeah I know your technique would normally kill me but........I used my DF to empower my sword and I hit myself with the back of the sword in my back to produce a shockwave that clashed with yours and nulify each other.It's true it's really painfull but at least I'm alive right? Amaru:*smiles*Congratulations for stopping one attack but there a lot more to come.Long Arm Karate:Futae no Kiwami:Gatling Punch!! *Amaru advance towards Marimo punching everything on his way *Everything is destroyed to the point of becoming dust *Marimo jumps back but Amaru still manages to reach him Marimo:have to do something with that punch.....one already did this much damage.I dont know if I can take a third one or if I will survive a third one. *Marimo jumps high in the air *Amaru follows him,flying Amaru:I can manipulate the air very well didnt I tell you? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Burning Sword:Inferno!!(Marimo combines his Burning Hell,which lets him produce Hell fire and Sword Hell in which he takes the soul of a fire swordsman and covers anything in fire) *Marimo releases a huge wave of fire,that covers half of Marineford in fire Amaru:You think I wont be able to dodge that?*smiles*Well you are right but I dont even need to. *Amaru releases a wind blast that creates a hole in the fire *Amaru flies trought the hole but didnt find Marimo Amaru:Where are you? *Marimo appears behind him Marimo:Burning Hell:Heavenly Pierce Slash!!(Marimo releases a fire slash that transforms into a fire wave when it reaches his opponent) *Marimo releases a fire slash that approaches to Amaru *Amaru tries to blow it with a wind blast but the fire slash transforms into a fire wave *Amaru is hit directly and burned a little *Amaru and Marimo land on the ground Marimo:*sad face*You think you are the only one who had a hard life? Amaru:..... Marimo:You said that you endured sadness when your family was killed.....I endured the same thing when my entire crew was killed.You endured hate and anger after and went to kill the ones who did that.I endured the same thing when I found out that my master was the one who planned the killing of my crew.......This emotions turned us more and more powerfull. *Marimo's sword turns red Marimo:This sword....my sword is not anymore Demon's Cursed Blade,neither White Thunder or Feel Sword.............THIS IS THE DEVIL'S SWORD!! *The blade of the sword turns red and starts glowing Marimo:*smiles*Hell has a lot more things to show you. *Lava starts flowing from Marimo's sword Marimo:Feel Hell:Volcano!!(Marimo releases a huge wave of lava at his opponent) *Marimo releases a huge wave of lava at Amaru but he dodges it by jumping back *Amaru advances towards Marimo *Marimo goes near water and lets lava flowing into water *The lava transfroms into obsidian after the contact with the water *Marimo makes the obsidian in the form of a vest after letting some lava flow on it *Amaru appears behind Marimo and tries to punch Marimo *Marimo fastly turns around and Amaru punches him into his stomach,where he had a piece of obsidian Marimo:*smiles*Good....the pain is less than before. *Amaru jumps back *Marimo puts an obsidian armor on his body Amaru:*smiles*Interesting but how will you fight with that? *Marimo appears behind Amaru *Amaru turns around and is cut on his right shoulder *Amaru jumps back Marimo:*smiles*Dont tell me you forgot about my DF.I empowered my full body so I can normally move even with this armor.Feel Hell:Armor!! Amaru:*smiles*Nice. *Amaru takes out a small knife Marimo:*smiles*You are skilled with a knife? Amaru:*shadowed eyes*Very.... *Amaru stabs the knife on the ground with huge force Marimo:What was that for? *A shockwave is created right below Marimo *The shockwave affects Marimo's legs Marimo:*shocked*broke my legs.He used the knife to send the power of a punch in the ground. *Amaru appears in front of Marimo Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Futae no Kiwami:Gatling!! *Amaru start to punching Marimo all over his body *Marimo is unable to move and his armor breaks *Marimo tries to slash Amaru,but Amaru jumps back Amaru:What is the problem?Your armor was really useless. Marimo:*pant*Not really it blocked a huge amount of damage that would normally kill me*pant*. Amaru:Lets see how you will protect yourself from this since you cant move your legs at all right now. *Amaru points his fists at Marimo Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Futae no Kiwami:Flying Fist!! *Amaru launches a lot of wind blasts from his fists,with the power of his punches Marimo:I cant dodge it with my legs injured like this. *The wind blasts hit the area where Marimo was and create a smoke screen Amaru:If even one of this hit you.....you sure are dead. *The smoke clears and Amaru sees Marimo behind a huge wolf Amaru:I see.....so you sacrificied a beast for your protection. *The wolf moves and dashes to Amaru Amaru:*shocked*Impossible! Marimo:This wolf's body is as strong as iron....I know your punch can easly break iron but I put the maximum energy I can produce with my DF into him so your punches barely injured him. *Amaru dissapears and appears near Marimo's wolf Marimo:SHIT!! *Amaru prepares to punch Marimo's wolf but Marimo calls his wolf back into his sword in the last second Amaru:*pissed off*I am already sick of this.......... Marimo:Of this fight? Amaru:No............OF YOU!! Marimo:*smiles*Why? Amaru:BECAUSE I THOUGH I WILL FIGHT A SWORDSMAN!!! Marimo:*surprised*What do you mean? Amaru:You even dare to ask me what I mean?You call yourself a swordsman? Marimo:I'M ONE OF THE BEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WOLRD WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? Amaru:Really?Does a swordsman swings his sword around and releases fire,illusions and lightnings? Marimo:*shocked*right. *Marimo takes a good look at his sword Marimo:After all this fights..........I forgot what I really want to be.I was blinded by the power.With every fight I advanced in power more and more and I forgot what I really want to be........I DONT WANT TO BE A GOD I WANT TO BE THE BEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD!!After my last fight with Kabuto,where my power increased a lot I never fought like a swordsman.......I dissapointed you,York.......I am really sorry.*smiles*AMARU!! Amaru:What? Marimo:I am gonna definatly defeat you!!BUT AS A SWORDSMAN!! Amaru:*smiles*This fight will finally become interesting? *Marimo summons his wolf *Marimo's wolf transfroms into a white spirit that enters in Marimo *Marimo appears in front of Amaru Marimo:I promise you it will be. Amaru:*shocked*speed when his feets are broken???? *Amaru looks at Marimo's legs,and see his legs are in the shape of leopard legs *Marimo tries to slash Amaru *Amaru punches Marimo's blade Amaru:*smiles*Even if you will cut my hand still I will break your sword. *Amaru's hand is pushed back,but he didnt get cut Amaru:*shocked*How? *Amaru looks at Marimo's right hand and sees the hand of a gorilla *Marimo hits Amaru in his ribs with full force and sends him flying into one of Shiryu's ships *Marimo jumps after Amaru Marimo:*smiles*This is my brand new style,The Animal Soul!By combining my Sword Hell and my Beast Hell I am able to take the form and power of animals.Animal Soul:10 Sacred Beasts!!Animal Soul:Leopard!!Animal Soul:Gorilla!!This are the techniques that I used. *Amaru gets up with his hand on his left side Amaru:Still.....why your sword didnt cut but instead it broke my ribs? Marimo:*smiles*Because....with the help of Magnus I developed 2 blades for my sword.The blade that kills and the one that doesnt.I have a normal blade that I used against you in the beggining of the fight and the second that haves no edge only 2 blunt sides,which I use to not kill my opponent.*shadowed eyes*You see......my last technique would normally cut you in half. Amaru:*angry face*You will regret that you didnt kill me when you had the chance to. Marimo:I finish this right now.......Animal Soul:Dragon!! *A dragon spirit surounds Marimo Marimo:Animal Soul:Dragon:Kuzu-ryusen!!(nine-headed dragon strike,Marimo fastly hits his opponent nine times with his sword,1 time in the head,1 time in right arm,1 in left arm,1 right leg,1 left leg,2 stomach and 2 chest) *Marimo fastly strikes Amaru 9 times with his sword and sends Amaru flying on a rock,on Marineford *Amaru hardly gets up with his body covered in blood Amaru:*pant*Damn your technique.....all my bones*pant*are hardly damaged or even broken. *Marimo dashes at Amaru Marimo:I told you I will end this now!!Animal Soul:Dragon:Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki!!(Dragon Flight of Heaven,Marimo strikes his opponent at huge speed and power,if the strike is avoided or blocked, the force of the unusually fast slashing motion displaces the air around it, generating a vacuum in its wake and sucking the opponent in; as this happens, the body is spun around for a second stronger strike) *Marimo tries to slash Amaru at huge speed but Amaru blocks in the last second with his punch *The force of the unusually fast slashing motion displaces the air around it, generating a vacuum in its wake and sucks Amaru in Amaru:I CANT DODGE!! *Marimo does a spin and hits Amaru in the stomach with a consecutive strike,much stronger that the first one *Amaru is send flying a huge distance and stops into a rock Marimo:*grins*If you manage to fight after this....you sure are the thoughest bastard I ever fought with. *Yomazu is seen fighting some marines *Yomazu sheds a tear Yomazu:He used Kuzu-ryusen,one of my most powerfull techniques.*smiles*He used it with a different blade cause if he used it with a normal one his opponent would be sure dead. *The scene changes to Marimo and Amaru *Amaru is seen getting up with huge effort Amaru:*pant*I cant believe....*coughs blood*how powerfull you truly are*pant*. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Why you got up? Amaru:*smiles*Cause I can still fight. Marimo:Big mistake..... *Marimo presses a button on his sword and a normal blade comes out Marimo:This is the technology Magnus uses with his swords.Animal Soul:Leopard:Shukuchi!!(Reduced Earth,Marimo moves at incredible speed,only showing footsteps crashing into the floor) *Marimo start to run around Amaru at incredible speed Amaru:*shocked*cant even see him......the only thing I see are footsteps. *Marimo appears behind Amaru *Marimo cuts Amaru on his back *Amaru fastly turns around and tries to punch Marimo,but he dissapears Marimo:Animal Soul:Leopard:Ryusui no Ugoki!!(Flowing-water movement,This is moving technique where Marimo moves around silently,rapidly alternating between fast and slow movements and confusing the opponent due to the fluid motion & continuously changing speed) *Marimo starts moving around Amaru again,leaving images of him behind Amaru:speed in that leopard form is incredible,it doesnt matter what I am doing I just cant keep up with him. *Marimo appears in front of Amaru and cuts him on his chest *Amaru tries to punch Marimo Marimo:Animal Soul:Gorilla:Invincible Left!!(Marimo punches with his left arm) *Amaru and Marimo clash *Amaru's punch is victorious and pushes Marimo's punch back Marimo:*smiles*..... Amaru:with his punch he left me wide open. *Marimo cuts Amaru on his chest then jumps back Marimo:Are you sure you want to continue?You are really badly injured. Amaru:Of course I will continue....but not only this........I WILL WIN!! Marimo:*serious face*How?You cant keep up with me anymore. Amaru:*grins*With the compressed air near you. Marimo:*surprised*What? *Marimo sees a small white ball near him that explodes and creates a huge shockwave,similar to Ursus Shock but bigger and more powerfull *Marimo is seen on his knees after the shockwave Amaru:You liked my trump card? *Marimo tries to get up *Marimo hardly gets up but then falls back on his knees Marimo:It seems this time I really cant move.... Amaru:*smiles*Good....that means I won. Marimo:*smiles*I wont be so sure. *Amaru dashes at Marimo Amaru:I wont give you another chance to win! *Marimo sets his sword on fire Marimo:Animal Soul:Hawk!! *Marimo releases an air blade in the form of a hawk *Amaru easly dodges the hawk Marimo:Animal Soul:Wolf:Hunt!!(Marimo releases a very weak air blade with immense speed) *A wolf spirit appears near Marimo *Marimo releases an air blade at Amaru Amaru:the first technique was to get my attention. *Amaru gets a small cut on his cheek *Marimo start releasing a lot of air blades *Amaru easly dodges all of them Amaru:I TOLD YOU IS USELESS YOU LOST!! Marimo:*shadowed eyes*I told you that I wont be so sure....look behind. *Amaru turns around and is slashes by the air blades Marimo send to him earlier *Amaru falls on the ground Amaru:I...got cut all over my body......damn it.......How you did this? Marimo:The first technique was to get your attention,the second is a wolf's technique.It puts a marker on you and so the rest of my air blades were redirected to you. Amaru:*smiles*I see....*laughs*I cant believe I lost in the end. Marimo:*smiles*Well it was a really great fight....Thank you! Amaru:For what? Marimo:For making me a swordsman again.There is something I wanted to ask you. Amaru:What? Marimo:Why you became a pirate after killing the ones who killed your family? Amaru:I had a really different vision of pirates....Only now I am able to understand what a wonderfull life is the life of pirate.Then I killed a lot of people.....I heared and seen a lot of pirates killing people so I though that is the only thing I can do.At first I hated my life as a pirate....but then I met my awesome crewmates and I start loving the life of pirate. Marimo:You seem to be a good guy.Why are you helping Shiryu? Amaru:I want to stop the killing of people.I dont want anyone else to feel the pain of losing someone dear before he have to die.Shiryu wants to conquer the world.If his dream becomes true there will be only peace.This what he promised me. Marimo:I see..... *Onigumo appears near Marimo and Amaru Onigumo:How lucky I can be.I found 2 great pirates almost dead. *Onigumo gets his swords out and advances towards Amaru *Amaru falls unconscious Marimo:Hey he is done already there is no need to finish him off. Onigumo:*grins*Dont worry your turn will come as well. Marimo:*shocked*What?After I helped the Marine? Onigumo:You are a pirate.So it doesnt matter what you are doing.You crimes against the Marines are too big already. Marimo:*pissed off*YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!HOW YOU DARE TO FINISH US OFF WHEN WE ARE ALMOST DEAD??THE MARINES HAVE NO HONOR?? Onigumo:My mission is to kill all the pirates.....I dont care about honor or things like this. *Onigumo points his swords at Amaru and is about to slash him Marimo:STOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!! *Right before Onigumo's swords would hit Amaru,2 swords hit his swords and push him back *Onigumo jumps back Onigumo:Damn....you guys... *Shaco and Kabuto are standing in front of Marimo and Amaru *Shaco is seen with a normal katana and Kabuto with 2 katanas Shaco:I wont let you take the life of this 2!! Onigumo:DAMN YOU SHISHIWAGARA BROTHERS!! Marimo:*shadowed eyes*What the hell are you doing there? Shaco:*smiles*The job of a hated master,helping my student when he doesnt want to. Kabuto:Lets finish this guy quick,brother. Shaco:Yeah. *Shaco and Kabuto dash at Onigumo at the same time *Onigumo prepares a defensive stance *Shaco and Kabuto dissapear right before reaching Onigumo *Shaco and Kabuto appear behind Onigumo *Onigumo gets cut all over his body and falls on the ground Shaco:Good...our job is done.Marimo I will leave you there but....KINLY COME TO TAKE YOUR CAPTAIN!! *Kinly,a crewmember of Amaru's crew come and picks Amaru *Kinly bows at Marimo Kinly:Thanks for sparing his life! Marimo:No problem. Kabuto:Demon Swordsman I wont let you get killed even if you like it or not. *Marimo looks on the ground without saying anything Category:Blog posts